A Mother's Pride
by trankwility
Summary: [AU] A family of four living in Hallow Bastion. School begins for the parent's children, and new experiences are.. well, experienced, for each and every one of them. But each experience doesn't end with a happy result[im horrible with summaries ] CxA S R


_Disclaimer : _I do not own any of the characters in this story. (_Wish I did though :D)_

Warning : Somewhat OoC with the characters. xP  
Enjoy!  
(Sorry for the ugly summary, I'll fix it when I have a clearer idea of what the story's gonna be primarily based on.)

* * *

_August 28_

_It's a beautiful day today; the sun is out, the sky is clear, with only a few clouds floating by, and I can hear the birds singing their sweet melody into the air. _

_Right now, I'm watching my three special boys sparring with each other, fighting each other with their wooden, make-shift, swords. It's really cute. Especially since they're smiling and laughing the whole time. _

The writer stops writing, and let out a feminine giggle from the small patio, then smiled small. She brought her attention to the two young boys teaming up together on the older male and sets the tip of the pen on top of the page and begins to scribble, somewhat messy, handwritten letters; continuing her entry.

--

_My two boys... _

_We were only expecting one child but when we went on our regular check-ups, the doctor had told us that we were going to have twins. I was really overwhelmed... and I could tell that Cloud felt the same. But when we the two were born, I couldn't help but feel happiness and relief for the two as I held one in my arms and watched as Cloud held the other, smiling with joy. _

_I love them both so much. They are my pride and joy. They're thirteen years now but even as they grow older; they'll always be my babies, my sweet, little baby boys. _

_Cloud and I decided to name them, Sora and Roxas. _

_Than, there's Cloud... The love of my life. The man of my dreams. I would do anything to protect him, even sacrifice my own life, just to see him alive and well. I love him so much; I don't think he even knows about how much I love him. _

_I wonder if he feels the same way... I hope so. _

_My boys; all three of them: Cloud, Sora, and Roxas. They mean the world to me, in fact... They make up my world. _

_Roxas is the Earth, that holds the sky, in which the clouds float idly by in (and I like to think of myself as the air that supports them and give them life.) _

_Together they make my world, and if anything happened to any one of them, I know, that my perfect world would be scarred; scarred with feelings of pain and sorrow that would never go away. _

The pen stayed still on the last letter, she quickly scanned her entry and finally completed the sentence with a light tap, inking on a period.

--

Aerith Strife closed her little, leather journal book and laid a hand over the cover. She recited the words she had written in her recent entry, mentally, and sighed. What she had written was... strange, she had never written anything like it before in her earlier entries but she smiled, she knew that even if it was different, it was only because it came straight from her heart, every word she wrote, meant a lot to her.

Her bright emerald eyes shot up from the old journal and gazed at the three boys, who had caught her attention and were now waving at her. She smiled brightly, and waved back.

"Hi mom!"

"Mom! Come over here!"

"Yeah, _mom_. Come over and play with us." The two boys stopped waving, and a huge smile was plastered on their faces, they looked up to their father and then back to their mother before simultaneously answering in much excitement.

"YEAH!" They began jumping up and down in spot, obviously hyped up, and laughed in enthusiasm and happiness as their mother got up off her chair and began walking towards them.

-

Aerith giggled, walking towards them and finally brought her gaze to a certain blonde man, locking gazes with his specific blue eyes. She kept her eyes locked with his, and smiled wide as he broke their gaze and tried to calm down the two, hyped up, teenage twins.

She stopped a few ways from the three, watching the happy scene before her and concluded something to herself.

_Yes, they really are my world... My pride and joy._

As she realized the two had finally calmed down, she grinned mischievously at the three before rushing them and tackling them all down to the ground. They yelled, and laughed, and playfully wrestled each other then laughed some more.

It really was the sight of a loving family, and that's exactly what they were.

* * *

**Author's Notes : **Hello, hello! I don't think I portrayed 13 year olds that well in this chapter. xP I totally forgot how they act like. :P Anyways, I promise, the two will mature more later on in the next chapters. Speaking of next chapters, I know this sounds like a one-shot but it's not! So, there _will_ be more chapters and hopefully I could write up a great story, -ahem- with _lots_ of review. _winkwink _:D Wish me luck! 

I got this whole idea from thinking of something while trying to sleep yesterday, and I thought I'd give it a shot. :) I'm not quite exactly on what to write for the next chapters but hopefully I'll think of something, any suggestions/ideas will be read and appreaciated. :D

--Anyways, explaining on how Aerith got her little 'world' thing from the boys in her life. Mm... I got _Earth_ from Roxas, because Roxas' name reminds me of 'rocks' and well, rocks remind me of Earth.  
And _sky_ is from Sora, whose japanese name means sky.  
Cloud is self-explanatory xD  
And Aerith, the _air_ because her name sounds like 'air.' _And it seemed to fit better than the whole stars with the Aries thing.. _

Whew... Really long notes, sorry! I hope you liked this little introduction and hopefully, I'll think up a new chapter to continue the story :D Review are really appreciated, and... I think that's about it. I hope I'm not forgetting anything. :/

Alright, til next time!  
(Oh, and that last line, just because they're loving, doesn't mean they're perfect!)


End file.
